Unbreakable Bonds
by DM'sBabyGirl97
Summary: It's the summer before fourth year and Harry ends up staying with Hermione and her family for the summer. What happens when someone shows up and takes Harry? How did Harry end up at Malfoy Manor and how does his life start to change because of it? Follow all our favorite characters as Harry and company take Hogwarts and the Wizarding World by storm. Harry/Draco. Full summary inside
1. Chapter 1

_**Unbreakable Bonds Chapter One **_

**Summary:** It's the summer before fourth year and the only people Harry has told about his abuse from the Dursleys is Ron, Hermione, and Dumbledore so he ends up staying with Hermione and her family for the summer. What happens when someone shows up and takes Harry? How did Harry end up at Malfoy Manor and how does his life start to change because of it? Follow all our favorite characters as Harry and company take Hogwarts and the Wizarding World by storm. Can they handle it? Weasley, Hermione, and Dumbledore Bashing along with some others. !DarkHarry.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any other book series or film franchise. All recognizable material belongs to their respective owners. These characters will **NOT** all be canon, this is an **OOC fanfic** so please keep that in mind. Characters, personalities, backstories and more will be **OOC** ( **Out of Character** and **NOT** Canon). This will **NOT** follow the original series completely! This **WILL** be **SLASH** and possibly even femslash.

 **Rating:** M for mature themes (such as mentions of abuse, language, and possible smut.

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

A groan could be heard from the raven-haired occupant on the bed as he finally opened his eyes. The first thing thirteen-year-old Harry noticed was he was laying in a bed instead of in a cage and that he wasn't in the two-story house he passed out in, his body was still aching from the abuse he suffered, and someone was staring at him with rather strong intensity.

"Are you going to just stare or are you going to say something? At the very least can you at least tell me your name and where I am at the moment because I can't exactly turn my head and glance around right now."

In response the mystery person let out a very small chuckle and a heartbeat later simply said, "It's Draco and you're at Malfoy Manor."

Harry was silent in his shock as he pulled himself into an upright sitting position at the headboard of the bed and was about to reply when the door to the room burst open and a herd of people entered. Harry's eyes widened at the sight of them and surprise was evident on his features. In the room with him now was Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, and the Dark Lord himself as well as Draco of course.

Harry looked at Lord Malfoy and asked, "Before we get started with whatever it is you are about to say, may I call Dobby here as he can get my necessities?"

At the elder Malfoy's silent nod, in a normal tone of voice Harry called, "Dobby!"

The elf appeared seconds later, "Master Potter sir calls Dobby! What can Dobby do for you today?" The house elf's excitement was parable to those in the room.

"First, we already talked about this whole Master thing, but we'll come back to that at a later time. Second can you bring all my things and put them wherever is acceptable to the Lord and Lady of the house. Lastly can you bring me my daily potions and a headache potion. My brain feels like it's pounding against my skull and keep a few of them handy, today has barely started and I can already tell it's going to be long."

"Coming right up sir!" He said before popping out.

Harry looked around and the silent group and faces of shock before his eyes landed on his werewolf uncle and said, "Moony please explain how I got here and what's going on, I'm so lost."

Remus sat on the end of the bed, careful not to cause any pain to Harry with the movement. The others finally found stations around the room and Remus started speaking, "We've been trying to get you for a while now Harry but were unable to and when we did locate you we found you at Hermione Granger's house, beaten, bloody, and residing in a cage." Growls sounded around the room at this news and Harry looked on curiously before focusing back on Remus, "I know you think that everyone here besides me wants to kill you, but I urge you to keep an open mind because they aren't trying to kill you."

To the astonishment of everyone present, Harry started laughing and that was around the time that Dobby popped back in and laid a tray of potions in Harry's lap. "Can Dobby do anything else for Sir Harry?"

"Just one last thing for now, can you please bring my parents' journals? I might need them. Oh, and tell Hedwig to hold all my post from Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Albus Dumbledore, I don't wish to read them just yet."

Dobby popped away and appeared again with the journals, setting them on the small table beside the bed. Harry noticed Snape eyeing his potions and said, "You can check them if you'd like Professor. They are various healing potions, a blood replenishing potion, and a headache potion."

Snape nodded and took the potions while Harry turned to the still silent room, "You guys know you can talk right? I'm waiting on one more person to join us and then I'll tell you what I know and answer any questions you have, but until then you're free to converse amongst yourself because the way you're all gawking at me is very uncomfortable."

Harry smiled a little when they all broke into little conversations with each other, except the Dark Lord, who Harry knew was still watching him. When Snape brought the potions back to Harry, he still had a shocked look on his face as he asked, "Harry who brewed these potions?"

"I did, is there something wrong with them?" At his question everyone turned to look at Snape and Harry again.

"No they're perfect." Snape still looked amazed as Harry smiled and drowned the potions.

"No need to look so shocked Professor, despite common belief I pay very close attention in all my lessons and I enjoy most of my lessons, I just never said anything because it would give you another reason to insult me for the smallest thing, why give you even more ammo to hate me?" At the teenager's words shame clouded Snape's eyes, but before anything else could be said, the last guest walked into the room and everyone grew silent.

"Padfood!" Harry exclaimed with happiness lighting in his eyes at the sight of his godfather, "Just who I was waiting for, now we can get to the real conversation!"

Sirius's smile was genuine, but the rage in his eyes grew as he took in the full sight of his abused godson. "Harry." He said making his way over to gently hug him, "Who did this to you? I'll kill them and don't tell me that it's nothing, if it was those stupid muggles, I'll have their heads."

"Breathe, calm down, sit. I'll tell you all what you want to know." Harry assured him as he reluctantly took a seat.

"Alright." Harry finally said, looking at everyone, "First I'll tell you what I know, then I'll tell you how I ended up in this state, and lastly we can all do a little Q and A session until everything is worked out."

After everyone nodded, he took a deep breath and started, "First I know that even though you're all dark wizards that doesn't mean you're evil or heartless. I also know that neither you." He pointed at the Dark Lord, "nor you killed my parents. I know this because I've had a clear vision of the night my parents died. I know what I saw that night. Dumbledore killed them because they were dark wizards who were spying on the Light side." He ignored the shocked gasps around the room from those who didn't know. "It is true that I was hit with the killing curse, but the Dark Lord wasn't the one who threw it, Dumbledore did, and the Dark Lord got there just in time and I'm guessing that he threw some kind of spell that binds me to him and he was hit partially with the killing curse which led to his unconventional state." He said referring to the state the Dark Lord was in before he obtained his body. I also know that Dumbledore is an old manipulative, god complex having asshole who in my opinion shouldn't have ever been around children."

Everyone was stunned at the words that he spewed, but no one corrected his language and he continued. "Now as for how I got into this state. I've been abused emotionally, verbally, and physically by my muggle family since I was three years of age, so my body was already weak and before you ask, I'm sure Dumbledore knew and chose to ignore it. When I got to Hogwarts I thought things would finally start to change. I went from being physically abused to being manipulated by the Headmaster and there was nothing I could do. In my first year I admit I was gullible and easy to manipulate. I fooled myself into believing that with Dumbledore, Weasley and Granger I was getting the family I always longed for. It wasn't until the end of second year that I realized not everything was as it seems c I didn't get much of the full story until I secretly met with Sirius and he gave me my parents' journals and I helped him escape. The morning of the day we left Hogwarts, Dumbledore informed me that I was going to be residing with the Grangers for the summer. I was already way of the Weasleys and Hermione at this point because I assumed that they were in on his manipulation and I was right. As long as Hermione's parents were there nothing happened to me, but when they worked throughout the day, Dumbledore, Ron, and Hermione all participated in beating and torturing me. Dumbledore had Hermione convinced that it was for my own good for some reason or another and I think Ron was acting out of jealousy, not that I really care at this point." He shrugged and looked up at them. "So yeah that's been my summer so far, I passed out in exhaustion in the cage while they were out, and I woke up here."

The silence that took over the room was loaded with things that went unsaid and with things that the adults and Draco didn't know to say. They were all stunned to hear what the boy before them had been through and some were ashamed as they finally thought about how their actions towards Harry just added to what he was already suffering.

"Oh, you poor boy." Narcissa's voice was the first to break the silence as she moved pass everyone and wrapped her arms around the boy. Everyone took note of how Harry tensed before he slowly allowed himself to relax into her arms.

"Harry why didn't you use your magic to escape or fight back, you're more than powerful enough and we spent all last year going through defensive spells and working on your patronus." Remus said, frowning in confusion.

"I was magically bound by some kind of collar device that Dumbledore had and if I would try to use magic, I would be stunned, and the magic would just drain away, not to mention that there is a block on my magic."

"A BLOCK ON YOUR MAGIC?!" Everyone except Draco exclaimed making Harry jump and hiss in pain as his body protested against the movement.

"Calm down, calm down, calm down." Draco kept chanting to the adults and easing them back into their seats. "You're freaking him out and he's already anxious enough as it is. He doesn't like crowds, big or small."

Harry looked at him, "How do you know that Malfoy?"

"I pay attention Potter, to you especially. Whenever you are around people in a crowd, your eyes dart around, your breathing becomes uneven, and your hands even twitch a little. Most people don't notice it because no one watches you like I do, and those who do notice it mistake it as fear when in reality; you're just anxious and uncomfortable. You're not even comfortable around your so-called best friends. The only time I've seen you even remotely relaxed is when you're with the Weasley twins or playing Quidditch." Draco shrugged at everyone's surprise.

"Just how often do you watch me Malfoy?" Harry asked with a small smirk.

"I refuse to answer that Potter." He replied, looking away quickly.

Harry huffed at the words but was saved from replying when the Dark Lord asked, "How much of your magic is blocked? Who blocked it and how long has it been blocked?" His questions brought the conversation back on track and everyone focused back on getting answers from Harry.

"Two-thirds of my magic has been blocked since the beginning of my first year, Dumbledore put the block on my magic." Harry answered.

"What so everything you've done in school has been using only one-third of your magic?" Snape asked.

"Yes, no one has ever removed the block, I went to the school healer, who didn't remove the block and even went as far as to tell me that it wasn't there, but I don't trust her, so I don't care what she says."

"Why don't you trust the school healer?" Lucius asked.

"Because she's an incompetent twat under Dumbledore's control." Harry shook his head as he looked around. Harry frowned in confusion when a familiar phoenix suddenly flamed into the room, "Fawkes? What are you doing here?"

The bird was silent as it looked over the young teen, Harry followed its gaze and said, "I'll be okay Fawkes, I'll heal." He pet the phoenix as he tried reassurance. Fawkes flamed out and returned a moment later, holding a potion out to Harry and indicating that he drink it. Harry opened it and sniffed at it first and looking at it closely before putting it to his lips and drinking it.

Everyone watched, once again in surprise as the potion had an instant effect. The bruises that littered Harry's body were healed and gone, his eyes seemed to have regained their brightness, and the flush returned to his skin. He was fully healed! "Thank you, Fawkes." Harry whispered to himself in bewilderment as the phoenix had already disappeared.

The Dark Lord cleared his throat and everyone's eyes snapped to him. "Lucius, Narcissa, Severus, Remus, Sirius let's have a chat and leave the boys to their devices for a while."

Everyone got up and walked out and Harry looked at Draco, "What now?" He asked.

"Potter haven't you ever just acted like a kid?"

"No." He shrugged, quirking an eyebrow in response.

Draco stood and started to walk to the door, "Take a shower and change, I'll leave some clothes out for you and I'll meet you in the hallway when you're finished." He turned and indicated which door was the bathroom before walking out the room.

—

When Harry was done showering and went back in the room, there was a pair of black pants and a black and grey short-sleeve muscle t-shirt to match it. He put on the clothes, grabbed his glasses and wandered into the hallway. He walked around, taking in the beauty that was Malfoy Manor as he waited for Draco to find him. He was in the front room staring at a portrait when Draco found him.

"Come on Potter, we're going flying, no points, no pressure just fun. Dobby brought your broom."

Harry followed Draco out of the manor and over to what Harry recognized as a Quidditch pitch. "Cool!" he said as his eyes looked around in wonder.

Draco chuckled and nodded as he looked back at Harry, "Yeah I suppose it is pretty cool. Are you ready?" He asked mounting his broom.

Harry nodded as he got on his own broom and they took off.

—

When the boys walked back into the manor they were joking and smiling like they were old friends. The rest of the adults were in the sitting room and after another shower and a change of clothes, Draco and Harry joined them.

"Harry tomorrow we are taking you to Gringotts to see the goblins and let them take the block off your magic and then we are going to muggle London to get you a new wardrobe. We won't be getting your school stuff until later in the summer, so we can better narrow down the list of what you might need." Sirius told him as they sat down.

Harry nodded and looked around at all of them watching him expectantly, "And today?" He asked as he saw two snakes slithering into the room. He walked over to them and began hissing in Parseltongue to them. Soon both snakes had wrapped themselves comfortably around him and he sat down again.

"Today we get answers." The Dark Lord said decidedly, eyeing Harry with rapt interest.

"Okay you can ask questions but first I have a question, Uncle Moony why didn't you tell me that Snape was your mate?" He asked settling his eyes on the two men in question.

"Harry!" Remus exclaimed flushing deeply as everyone stared at him.

"Was it supposed to be a secret? I assumed everyone knew because you are doing a poor job of hiding it, not to mention I caught you last year in the castle. I just never said anything, but don't get your knickers in a twist. I approve. Congratulations, now you're both my godfathers like you were supposed to be." Harry was absently petting the snakes around him as he spoke.

"We were supposed to be your godfathers?" Snape asked with surprise.

"Yes it's written all in my parents' journals." He summoned the journal to him and opened it saying aloud, "My mother wrote and I quote, 'I hope that nothing happens where James and I part from our son anytime soon, but if it does our son should be left in the hands of his three godfathers, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Severus Snape as there are no other men I trust to love and care for my son and shape him into a remarkable young man.' She actually wrote about you a lot, you were her best friend in her eyes and both of my parents listed my godparents in the will that Dumbledore denies exists and that was the only way he was able to claim to be my magical guardian. The only reason that everyone but Sirius was unaware was because the only Godparent ceremony they were able to complete was Sirius's before they died."

"I'm so sorry pup, All of this could have been avoided if we just stopped Dumbledore or thought to check for a will." Remus said.

Harry shrugged, "It's okay, you didn't know, and Sirius was sent to Azkaban, you're here now and that's what matters to me." He let everyone digest that information before asking, "Any other questions?"

"Your birthday is towards the end of the summer right?" At Harry's nod, Narcissa continued, "What do you want to do for your birthday? Just so we can start planning."

"I don't know, I've never celebrated my birthday, we can treat it like any other day." Harry didn't expect the woman to react the way she did.

"Harry James Potter! We are not ignoring your birthday from now on. We will be celebrating in whatever way we both agree on and you will feel loved and cared for!" Harry could only nod in response and Narcissa took a deep breath and smiled as she said, "Good. Now I am going to go talk to the elves about getting dinner started, feel free to continue talking amongst yourselves." She walked away muttering about brainless muggles and manipulative bastards.

"Wow." Harry said shaking himself out of his shock, "Women." He said to the shock and amusement of the men around him.

"You're gay?" Sirius asked him.

"I think I'm more bisexual than gay. I am just as attracted to males as I am females, but I prefer males." Harry shrugged, "Next question."

"You can speak Parseltongue? And how are you so comfortable with the snakes? They never take to anyone except their owners." The Dark Lord said.

"Who are their owners?" Harry asked in response.

"Nagini is The Dark Lord's and Κακό is Draco's pet." Lucius explained.

"Κακό is mischief in Greek and since it's your pet I think it's fitting." Harry smirked as he directed his words at Draco.

"You know Greek?" Draco asked, his interest peaked.

"Yes I know a little Galician too." Harry supplied.

"How is it that you don't get all O's?" Snape asked.

Harry shrugged, "I could get that, I just lack motivation at times plus Granger gets all O's and acts like she's a godsend, it's irritating I don't want to turn it the school's new know-it-all."

"If I didn't know any better I would say that you should have been placed in Slytherin." Sirius said.

"Oh, I am supposed to be in Slytherin, but before the hat could yell it out, I pleaded for it to put me anywhere else." Harry revealed, once again shocking everyone in the room, "Didn't you two ever wonder why I had the sorting hat on for so long?" He looked at Snape and Draco as he asked the question.

"I never gave it much thought." Draco said.

"Why did you ask the hat to switch?"

"A number of reasons that are really childish now, but one reason was because Snape and Draco made not so good first impressions, also everyone was whispering so much about how they would dread being sorted into Slytherin, and I heard my father was Gryffindor and I wanted to be where one of my parents were, I wanted to feel connected to them in some way." He shrugged, noticing the somber silence and choosing to ignore it, "Anyway the sorting hat has been trying to sort me into the right house every year, maybe this year I'll let it sort me into the correct house. After finally getting a part of my parents back and learning some truths, I'm going to be making some changes in my life like the kind of company I keep."

The adults in the room all allowed a small smile to form as they realized that Harry was already growing up on his own. However, that didn't mean that they all wouldn't help him now. In the course of the last few hours the raven-haired child had woven his way into their hearts.

"We'd be glad to have you in Slytherin Harry." Snape said patting him on the shoulder as they all got up and headed to the dinner table when the elves informed them that dinner was ready.

—

After dinner they all conjugated back to the sitting room, Narcissa finally joining them again.

"There is one thing I'll miss about being in Gryffindor though." Harry said with a smirk on his face.

"What's that?" Draco asked curious.

"Always beating you when it came to getting the Snitch." Harry taunted playfully.

Draco gasped dramatically and put a hand over his heart, "How dare you bring up that misfortune." It wasn't even a second later that they both dissolved into laughter.

"Harry why don't you address me as Voldemort or Tom Riddle, why have you only called me the Dark Lord."

"It's simple really Tom Riddle sounds too casual for right now and honestly I wouldn't call you that unless you asked me to because I doubt that's who you are anymore, although I could be wrong. It's like if it were up to me I would change my name. Not because I don't like it or because I want to just forget about my parents, it's nothing like that. I'll always be 'The Boy Who Lived" I just feel like due to the changes I'm about to make in my life, it seems like Harry James Potter is a different person and not who I am anymore. As for the name Voldemort I outright refuse to address you as such, people in the magical world say it with so much disdain or fear that it just seems disrespectful to call you that to your face."

The Dark Lord was surprised, he hadn't expected such a thought-out response. It made him even more sure of his decision. "How about calling me dad or father?"

Harry was frozen in his seat and his eyes were wide with disbelief, "Are you serious?" He asked, "Like you'd what? Adopt me? Really?"

"Yes really, you'd be my son, my heir in the unfortunate event that something happens to me. The Malfoys, Sirius, Remus, and Severus would all be your godparents."

Harry turned to Sirius with a look that clearly said, 'Is this really happening?' Sirius understood and nodded with a smile, "Yes Harry you're really getting a family."

"Wow." He turned back towards the Dark Lord, "I'd love to be your son."

"Good. We'll start getting everything finalized so it'll all be in time for you to go back to school in a few weeks."

—

When Harry went to bed that night, he had a genuine smile on his face for the first time he could remember in a long time.

—

 **AN: There's chapter 1 of my first Harry Potter fic ever! Things will start to really pick up in the next chapter. Tell me what you think so far! Criticism is fine, but rudeness is unwelcome. All mistakes are mine because this is does not have a Beta. See you in Chapter 2!**

 **Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Unbreakable Bonds Chapter Two**_

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any other book series or film franchise. All recognizable material belongs to their respective owners. These characters will not all be canon, this is an OOC fanfic so please keep that in mind. Characters, personalities, backstories and more will be OOC (Out of Character and NOT Canon). This will NOT follow the original series completely! This WILL be SLASH and possibly even femslash for some characters.

 **Rating:** M for mature themes (such as mentions of abuse, language, and possible smut.

This chapter is dedicated to hopelessfreakz! Thank you so much for the review it is really appreciated!

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

The following morning found Harry awake and he just stared at the ceiling, wondering if the day before really happened. His answer came in the form of Draco yelling through the door, "Potter! Breakfast starts in a few minutes, make sure you're downstairs."

After a shower and getting dressed, Harry was sitting at the Malfoy breakfast table in between Sirius and Remus, Across from him was Draco in between Severus and Narcissa and The Dark Lord sat at the head of the table and Lucius was across from him at the other end. Everyone was staring at him with a look of shock on their faces. "What?" He asked.

"Pup are you aware that you look like you've gone through a complete makeover and growth spurt overnight?" Sirius asked as he warily watched his godson.

Harry shrugged, "I noticed, I just assumed that it was because I was taking the potions to catch up and the fact that whatever collar Dumbowhore put on me was finally released and the one-third of my magic that I have grown used to is reacting and causing these changes. I haven't had a chance to research it yet, do I look bad or something?" He asked with a frown.

"No not bad at all." Draco unknowingly said aloud as all eyes focused on him and Harry smirked. "I mean I… you look…healthy! And that's a good thing, yeah that's what I meant." Draco struggled to explain as a flush colored his cheeks.

Harry was standing about 4 inches taller, his skin was no longer a pale-ish grey color, he had a healthy glow on his skin now and his body had filled out a bit and he no longer looked sickly.

"Thanks." Harry chuckled.

Dobby popped in and put Harry's nutrients potions in front of him as they waited for the food to be served. Harry handed the blood replenishing back to the elf before he popped away, "I won't need that until about lunch time today and I need to brew some more anyhow." He spoke in a normal tone of voice and due the silence everyone could hear him clearly anyway.

After the food was served and eaten Harry sighed a little, "Are you guys always in silence or is something wrong?" He asked looking around at all the adults and Draco –all of which were staring at him again.

"I think we're just all still slightly in shock cub, it's been a crazy almost twenty-four hours." Remus explained.

"I get it, there's a part of me who still can't believe this is happening." Harry admitted, "Am I really getting adopted?"

"Yes." The Dark Lord himself answered, "Speaking of, I'm planning to change your name, you'll always be a Potter by blood and can still claim your Potter inheritance, but your name will be different." He explained.

"That's fine with me and is anyone particularly busy today because I just thought of something that might change up some of today's plans."

"What have you realized?" Severus asked him.

"Well I know we have to go to Gringotts today to get my magic unblocked and I was thinking, Sirius can't go anywhere because he hasn't been cleared yet and thanks to the manipulative Headmaster, the streets are practically crawling with Dementors so my plan was that we can go to the Ministry first, get him cleared and then we can go to Gringotts, that way while we are there Sirius can also claim his Lordship and anyone else can do whatever else they need to do and I also want to listen to my parents will and considering that my parents' journals say that you are all so close then I figure that some way or another you are all in the will which means we all have to go and that's why I asked if anyone else was busy, also can I claim my Potter inheritance while still being adopted by Father?"

"You've put some thought into this, I'm impressed." Lucius said before he continued, "And yes it possible to claim your Potter inheritance while also allowing the Lord to adopt you."

"Well in that case we're also going to need to do the adoption ceremony soon and we are going to need to need a representative from the Ministry…besides your father Draco because as an appointed godparent, it could be seen as a conflict of interest and create backlash from the public that I am sure we can avoid." He added the end when he saw Draco open his mouth to interject. He frowned in confusion when Draco smiled though. "What's that smile for?"

"You called me Draco instead of Malfoy, how did that taste rolling off your tongue?" Draco teased.

"Like acid." Harry said back with a smirk.

The adults chuckled, and the Dark Lord said, "Well come on then, off to the Ministry, we have a long day ahead of us, might as well get a move on."

Everyone stood and headed to the Floo room, the Dark Lord disguising himself and Sirius shifting into Padfood as they flooed to the Ministry.

When they got to the Ministry Lucius took the lead since it was his place of work. Once everyone had a badge, they took the elevator to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and waited a few minutes before Head Auror Amelia Bones could meet with them.

When the group walked into her office, her eyes landed on the dog and then shifted to Harry, "Mr. Potter please don't tell me you're in here for blowing someone up again, we at the Ministry can only let things slide so many times." As she spoke there was seriousness in her tone, but the smile that was on her face showed that she was only teasing.

Harry laughed, unaware of the shocked faces of Draco and the adults behind him, "I could have blasted her to pieces, we're lucky I just let her float like a balloon Madam Bones." He cleared his throat, quickly becoming serious though as hen stood up straighter and made his face blank of emotion, "Actually I'm here for something else entirely. I recently became aware of some rather important details about my parents' death and I contacted the Ministry so that I could look of the files from the trial of the accused Sirius Black, imagine my surprise when I discovered that there were no files because he was never given a trial." Harry smirked as her eyes widened at the realization.

"Mr. Potter I hope that you are not implying what I think you are because I can assure you that every criminal has been given a trial no matter the crime under my charge." She looked at him with a steady gaze as she did with criminals were in the hot-seat so to speak.

"Ah, but listen to your own wording Madam Bones, you said that has been the case _under your charge_ , but were you the Head Auror when my parents were killed?" Harry asked, already knowing the answer.

The adults were going to interject if needed, but Harry was doing a mighty good job on his own. Draco was in awe, Lucius and Severus were impressed, and Narcissa, Remus, Padfoot, and The Dark Lord were proud, he was displaying characteristics of the proud pureblood he should have been raised as.

"No, but it's rare and not to mention unjust to allow someone to be subjected to imprisonment without a fair trial." Amelia argued.

Harry sighed, and his eyes flashed in irritation before he took a deep breath, "Rare and unjust yes, but not unheard of. Now why don't you check the records and if I'm wrong, I'll apologize for wasting your time and I'll be gone, but if I'm right then you have my word that I will present Sirius Black before the courts as soon as you are ready for the trial."

Madam Bones looked at him long and hard before sighing herself, "It will only take a minute or two to check the records and if you are right I can have the trial ready within the hour."

"That would be delightful Madam Bones." Harry said with a smile as his voice was just dripping with sweetness.

Madam Bones shook her head and left them all in her office while she went across the hall to check the records. She came back about ten minutes later shaking her head and muttering to herself, "It seems you're right. I even triple checked to be sure and there was never a file and the only way that's possible is if there was never a trial. How fast can you get Sirius here?"

"Pretty fast I'd say." Harry replied with an ever-growing smirk, much to the amusement of those around him.

* * *

They left the Ministry with a grinning Sirius who had been declared a free man. Harry was walking beside Draco with the adults crowding around them as they made their way to Gringotts. Harry soon found himself beside Remus who was near the end of their group with Severus walking beside him, Harry took the opportunity to ask him a question that had been on his mind, "Hey Moony." He said slightly pulling him to the side, but continuing to walk near the others, "If you could find a cure to the wolf curse would you take it?"

Remus was surprised by such a question, especially from Harry of all people, "Yes of course I would, I just… there isn't a cure, so I've learned to live with it." He shrugged, not seeing the thoughtful frown on Harry's face.

"I was just thinking about it because I know the full moon is coming up and I was curious." Harry wasn't expecting a reply to that statement, so he made his way back beside Draco, not noticing Snape raising an eyebrow at Remus or Remus's confused shrug in response.

Already being a bit more familiar with Gringotts than he was at the Ministry, Harry made his way to the front of his group with a disguised Dark Lord on one side and Sirius on the other side. Just as he was about to ask the teller to notify the goblin for the Potter vaults, a voice interrupted him. "Mr. Potter!" They called, "Seems I came out at the right time."

Harry and the whole group with him turned to see a goblin towards them with purpose. "I was just about to send out a letter for you, I assume you are here to finally claim your inheritance." Harry nodded, still looking at the goblin confusion, the goblin noticed and said, "I'm Griphook. I have been handling the Potters affairs for nearly a century, follow me." He said before turning and leading them down a hallway and into an office.

Harry shrugged and followed him along with everyone else. When they got to the office, it looked more like a conference room with a big rectangular table in the middle and office chairs around the table. There was a small scanner looking machine in the middle of the table and Griphook motioned Harry over to it while the others sat down around the table.

"This is what we use for blood verification to make sure that you are really Harry Potter and it will also project your information sheet for everyone in the room to see." Griphook explained, "Now put your hand here."

Harry did as he was told, and he felt the machine stick his fingers and his information appeared. The more information that appeared, the more shocked gasps could be heard around the room from the group. The information read as follows:

 _ **Full Name:**_ _Harry James Potter_

 _ **Birthday:**_ _July 31_ _st_ _, 1980_

 _ **Parents:**_ _James Theodore Potter and Lily Rose Potter (nee Evans)_

 _ **Siblings:**_ _None_

 _ **Godparents:**_ _Sirius Orion Black, Remus Jonathan Lupin, Severus Tobias Snape_

 _ **Alliances:**_ _Most Ancient and Most Noble Houses of: Black, Bones, Greengrass, Malfoy, Riddle, and Zabini_

 _ **Animagus Forms:**_ _Not yet discovered (6 in total)_

 _ **Currently Heir To:**_ _Potter, Peverell, Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff (Hogwarts Founders' Heir) – ("Heir of Six" from goblins legends)_

 _ **Familiars:**_ _Hedwig (Owl), Others undiscovered yet._

 _ **House:**_ _Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter_

 _ **Magical Power Core:**_ _One-thirds available, Two-thirds blocked (Block placed by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore in 1991)_

 _ **Patronus:**_ _Stag form_

 _ **School:**_ _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Currently under House of Lions, Rightful House is House of Snakes)_

 _ **Special Abilities:**_ _Multiple Animagus forms, speaks Parseltongue_

 _ **Soul Bonds:**_

 _ **1\. Bonded Brothers:** Blaise David Zabini and Theodore Joseph Nott (Bonds in place since September 1991)_

 _ **2\. Bonded Mate:** (Name will be visible when bond is established) **  
**_

 _ **Wand:**_ _Holly and Phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple_

 _ **Wizard Blood Status:**_ _Pureblood_

Griphook was a little stunned himself but he still continued to keep right on with business. "Well Mr. Potter, it seems that we have more to talk about than I first thought. If you'll excuse me, I'll get everything that we need." The goblin quickly made his escape and Harry looked around the table. "You're giving me those looks again, what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong Harry." The Dark Lord (who was still in disguise and probably will be for a while) assured him.

"You're just really powerful, there are multiple animagus forms in you for Merlin's sake." Sirius said in awe.

"How are soul bonds determined?" Harry asked as he was a bit confused on that.

"It's basically fate, wizard soul bonds are determined before the child is born, basically if you choose to, then think about it like this: when you were born the soul bonds you have were being finalized and already in place by higher powers, gods if you wish to call them that. All you have to do in your life is activate them. For soul bonded siblings, simply meeting your soul bonded sibling for the first time activates the bond and naturally a friendship that turns to brotherhood is formed. With soul bonded mates it's as simple as the first kiss between a soul bonded couple activates the bond and in the wizard world soul bonded mate couples are instantly recorded as married, once you kiss your soul bonded mate, you will know that it's your mate and their name will then be visible on your information sheet and recorded at the Ministry. Do you understand so far?" Remus finished his explanation with a question as he watched the teen closely.

"Got it." Harry said with a nod and a deep breath.

"There might be some books about soul bonds in your family vault, your mother and father were soul bonded mates and if you have any questions Lucius and I can help you, we are also soul bonded." Narcissa offered.

Harry eyes widened, and he nodded saying, "Wow. Thank you." Just as Griphook came in carrying a small black cherry wood case and a long case underneath it with a few folders of paperwork balanced on it. He set everything on the table and began laying all the folders in front of Harry. They were each a folder for each of his Lordships. They spent the next little while going thoroughly through the information in each file, such as finances, properties, and possessions. When they went through the information in the Potter vault, Harry was furious. It turns out that Dumbledore, after self-proclaiming himself Harry's magical guardian was sending money from the Potter vault to each of the Weasleys and forged a marriage contract between Harry and Ginny. Harry requested that Griphook immediately stop the transactions for Dumbledore and all the Weasleys except Fred and Gorge and make sure that the marriage was null and void. Griphook, after hearing Harry's side of the story assured Harry that all the money taken from him over the years was going to be returned to him by all guilty parties.

After all the paperwork was reviewed, Griphook presented the wooden cases to Harry, "These belong to you. The founders of Hogwarts came to the goblins long ago asking them to make a weapon made of pure silver with protections fit for their heir, over the years goblins have added a bit of their magic to it as well. This is a weapon made for a warrior. It's yours Mr. Potter." Inside the long case was a sword much like the sword of Gryffindor Harry remember from his second year. On the hilt, there were four gemstones to represent the four hours; rubies for Gryffindor, blue sapphires for Ravenclaw, yellow sphalerites for Hufflepuff, and green chrome diopsides for Slytherin. Engraved just beneath the hilt was the words 'Founders' Heir', even by just looking at it you could tell it was very powerful.

"Woah." Harry said in awe as he and the others all crowded around to look at the sword.

"Ditto Potter." Malfoy breathed, his silver-grey eyes transfixed on the weapon.

Griphook waited as patiently as possible for all of them to back away from the sword before he closed the case and gave it to Harry who shrunk it and put it in his pocket until they got back to the Manor. While that was happening, Griphook opened the smaller case and nestled inside were three rings.

"Why only three rings if I have 6 Lordships I'm claiming?" Harry asked, without an ounce of greedy, just curiosity and confusion present in his voice.

"Like the sword, the Founders asked the goblins to keep this for safe keeping. They had this specially designed for their heir and they each placed a lot of their magic inside it and there are protections spells for the wearer in the ring. Each different gemstone channels a different founder's power, the gemstone colors correspond to Hogwarts houses as I understand it." Griphook explained. Harry took a long look at the rings in front of him. The Peverell family ring was a silver smooth-banded ring with blue and yellow topaz gemstones nestled in the middle. The Potter family ring had a golden band that was engraved with a crisscross line pattern that led to the red garnet and jade green gemstones in the middle. The founders' heir ring had a platinum band that was lightly engraved with snake-like patterns that led to the middle of the ring where there was one gemstone to represent each Hogwarts house.

When Harry went to grab one of the rings, the Dark Lord's voice stopped him, "Son I would do one at a time and I would start with the founders ring because when you claim your Lordship and wear the rings for the first time, you absorb the magical power and the information about that family line from previous Heads before you and it could cause a bit of a headache if you aren't prepared for it." He advised.

Harry nodded and slowly slid the founders' heir ring on his finger. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he felt the magic enclose into him and the information that was now filtering in his head. After about five minutes, he was reaching for the Peverell family ring and repeating the process. Lastly, he slid the Potter ring on his finger and when he opened his eyes afterwards he felt like a lot of power had been settled onto him.

"Now that that is done, do you want to listen to your parents will now? And if you'd like we can preform a small ritual to unblock your magical core fully." Griphook said.

"I'd actually like to do both of those things." Harry stated his agreement. "But first one more question for now. Is there a way that I can get money from my vaults without coming to the bank every time?"

Griphook nodded and stepped out to inform some goblins to set up for the ritual and then he led the group to a viewing room, only then did he answer Harry's query, "Yes we have cards that we can link to your vaults, they work in the muggle world too. I can get those for you before you leave."

"Thank you." Harry said as the goblin pulled up the file with his parents will. Harry gasped as their faces came into view and their voices could be heard throughout the room.

"We, James Theodore Potter and Lily Rose Potter state this will freely and of sound and clear mind." His dad's voice started before his mom's voice took over, "Harry if you're listening to this that means that unfortunately we have joined the afterlife. If this happens before you are of legal adult age then you are to be placed in the care of your godfathers: Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Severus Snape. Another thing you guys should know is that Harry is a pureblood not a half-blood like some may believe. The reason for this is because I recently found out that I am a pureblood, the Evans adopted me as a baby, but my birth parents were pureblood wizards and that's why it's important that Harry is left to someone in the magical world so that he could learn what life as a pureblood is like. Under absolutely NO CIRCUMSTANCES is Harry to be placed with Petunia and her oaf of a husband, they will abuse him and if I find out some way that my baby boy was put there I will find a way to come back to life and kick someone's arse I swear it! Dumbledore can't be trusted so he is not an option for Harry either. I know we didn't claim the Malfoys as your godparents but that's because I am convinced that you and little Draco are soul mates and the Malfoys will be a permanent part of your life anyway and Narcissa if I'm not alive to see it, then it's up to you to make it happen."

As he heard those words Harry put his head in his hands and he blushed when he heard Narcissa say, "I'm working on it Lily." Followed by Draco's shocked exclaim of, "Mother!" to which everyone laughed.

"If worse really comes to worse than we leave Harry in the care of the Dark Lord, Tom Marvolo Riddle. Tom, yes, I called you Tom, and you can't do anything because I'm dead haha, but seriously you seem to have a soft spot for Harry so if he can't go with Sirius, Remus, Severus, or the Malfoys then he is to go to you. I know it seems like a lot, but we just want to cover all our bases and make sure that Harry is not with those Muggles."

Even through the disguise, you could tell that the Dark Lord was shocked that two of his most loyal followers would want to leave their child in his care. It's a good coincidence that he wanted to make the boy his son then. He had plans to bring the Riddle name back to the way it was supposed to be.

"To Sirius Black we leave 100 million Galleons and our summer property in Scotland. We also ask that if we are not able to then we want you to teach Harry everything about being not only a pureblood but also of being a representation of a Most Ancient and Most Noble House."

"To Remus Lupin, we leave our cottage that you like, go there anytime and make it a home, especially when it's time for you to go all fluffy or if you want to get away from Severus being a bloody prat." It the hologram you could see Lily pinch James on the arm, "Ow! Lils what the hell?"

"Stop being mean to my best friend, it's your best friends with the problems." She said without any malice.

"Well your best friend fell in love with my best friend so what do you have to say about his problems?" James teased.

"Get back to the will you overgrown child."

"You love me anyway." Hologram James said smugly before he turned serious again.

The group that was watching the holograms were smiling as if in remembrance and it warmed Harry greatly to see even for a little while that his parents really did love it other. Harry focused again as his dad's voice was heard, "Also to Remus Lupin we leave 150 million Galleons – no do not complain Moony just accept it and use it for whatever you want, preferably some new clothes, but let someone else help you because neither you or Severus have very good fashion sense – Lily don't you dare try to pinch or smack me you know Severus is clueless when it comes to fashion."

The watching group shared a chuckle.

"To Severus Snape we leave 150 million Galleons and any potions books of your choice from the library in Potter Manor."

"To Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy we leave 200 million Galleons and beach house property where you both spent your honeymoon. It's yours now because we know that Cissa loved it. We also ask that you help Sirius in teaching Harry the ends and outs of being practically pureblood royalty in the Wizarding World."

"To Tom Riddle we leave 200 million Galleons and any Dark Arts book of your choice from Potter Manor."

Lily's voice took over, "To all of you, we leave the most important thing in our lives, our son. Please take care of Harry. Love him, guide him, and support him through this crazy journey called life."

"We leave everything else to our son Harry. All of our properties, money, possessions, and businesses go to him."

"The last thing we want to say is Harry, we love you, from the moment we found out I was pregnant we loved you and we always will. No matter what happens, no matter what Hose you're in. Ravenclaw like me, Gryffindor like your dad or Slytherin like some of our best friends. No matter if you're light or dark, no matter if you're gay straight, bisexual or fall in love with a fire-breathing dragon. We will always love you and we know you will make us proud. Being your parents has been our greatest achievement. We love you."

"That concludes the will and testament of James Theodore Potter and Lily Rose Potter." James voice was they last thing heard before the holograms faded.

After they went through the process of signing the document that they heard the will, the group made a detour to the Potter family vault so that Harry could search for any books on soul bonds. Once he found a couple, he shrunk them, then left the vault and he and the rest of the group went to get the unblocking ritual done while Sirius went to find his account manager and claim his Black Lordship.

The ritual was small and relatively quick and easy. The goblins had Harry lay on his back in what resembled a hospital bed then a group of goblins surrounded him and began chanting in unison with their eyes closed. As they chanted Harry could feel the block on his core loosening, as if they were like chains and as they got looser and were nearly gone, Harry's body changed once more to accommodate the magic. He grew an inch taller, his face lost all its baby fat, his hair while still short looked a lot less messy and more tamed and it was also a deep dark brown, nearly black in color. The muscles he was developing while participating in Quidditch had started to form firmer on his body. He body was still lean, but it suited him well. Overall, Harry looked good and hot and Draco had definitely taken a notice.

After getting the money cards for all of Harry's vaults and waiting for Sirius to settle his Lordship, the whole group left the bank and ended up back on the streets of wizarding London. Since they had gotten to the bank early in the morning, it was only a little after twelve noon when they exited.

"Now that all that is over, let's go shopping!" Draco exclaimed, and Harry looked at him with a raised eyebrow, having no idea that the young Malfoy enjoyed shopping so much. "Wizarding shopping then Muggle shopping, come on people we have a long adventure ahead of us, let's move it." As Draco spoke he was already dragging Harry down the street and into the nearest clothing store. Harry was wide-eyed and looked back at their group mouthing 'Help me!' which only made them laugh.

* * *

Six hours, 18 stores, and 1 dinner at The Three Broomsticks later, the group was finally stepping out of the floo at Malfoy Manor.

"Finally!" Harry sighed in relief as he plopped down on the couch in the sitting room.

"Home sweet home!" Draco sang as he plopped himself so that he was laying across Harry on purpose, unknowingly being watched by his smirking mother as the adults entered the sitting room and got comfortable.

"Malfoy if you don't get off me I will reach up and poke your face."

"Do it and I will bite you Potter." He warned but didn't move.

"Ooooh biting, that sounds kinky." Harry's eyes were bright with mischief and he chuckled at the stunned look on Malfoy's face. Harry used the advantage of his shock to push Malfoy off his lap and into the spot beside him, "So much better." He smirked.

"I'll get you back for that Potter." Was all Draco said.

"I can't wait." Was Harry's reply before Severus got his attention.

The rest of the night was spent talking, Harry explained how he, Blaise, and Theo had been best friends since first year along with the Weasley twins and how and why the five of them kept it a secret. In return everyone else chipped in to explain why the Potters, Malfoys, Bones' Blacks, Greengrasses, Riddles, and Zabinis were allies, had a pact in place, and were considered royalty of sorts because that between the seven families they owned pretty much all of the wizarding world, both in Britain and internationally.

* * *

 **There's Chapter 2! Please tell me what you think in a review. Criticism is fine, but rudeness is unwelcome. All mistakes are mine because this is does not have a Beta. See you in Chapter 2!** **Please Review!**


End file.
